One soul
by SmileForMe15
Summary: It is said that when when twins are born it's because a soul was split in half. One couldn't be without the other. What would happen if Ryoma was a twin. And his twin was I'll? I don't not own prince of tennis.


_I do not own prince of tennis! _

_Tell me what you guys think. This is my first fiction. _

It is said that when a set of twin we're born, they shared a soul. That the soul of those two twins was one that split so they would always be together. That's why twins share the special bonds that they do. It's amazing see twins act with each other. See them communicate without words only with looks. Looking back it's a miracle having a set of twins. But what if one twin was deathly Ill. what if that one twin was no longer with the other. How would that twin get by?

" you know he's been acting pretty different lately. "  
"Ya I know. I wonder why. Maybe it's girl troubles!"  
"Momo I don't think that's it. "  
" why not?"  
"Because even if it was girl troubles he wouldn't be this depressed"  
"Ahh. Your right Oishi"

A group of 7 young men we're standing around discussing the youngest of the group. Trying desperately to figure out what was going on with him.

"He's been starring into space. He hasn't made a smart comment or anything lately. "  
" there's a 85% it's family problems. 12% it's school. And 3% it being girl problems. "  
" I hope everything ok if it's family problems. " Oishi mumbled aloud.  
"Ya poor ochibi" Eiji said sadly.  
"YA WE NEED TO PROTECT OUR BABY!"  
"Who gave Kawamura a racket?"  
"Sass I wonder"  
"Fuji stop doing that" Oishi yelled as he was trying to calm down the crazy Kawamura as he was swinging a racket.  
"WHAT IS GOING ON! EVERYONE DO 20 laps NOW!"  
"Hai bouche. "Everyone yelled. As they started running, everyone kept an eye out for the younger one they were worried about.

"ITS NOT FAIR!" A young boy with the prettiest golden eyes yelled. His eyes full of tears streaming down his face. Shaking his head, hands over his ears he kept repeating.  
"It's a lie. She's ok. " bending down a women, also with tears In her eyes, hugged her young son.  
"I know honey. You know she wouldn't want you to be like this. She would want you to smile for her remember. "  
"Ya son. She made us promise her remember " looking at a man round mid twenties early thirties. The boy nodded his eyes but silently tears we're still streaming down his face. All three of then crying silently.  
"I'm so sorry for your loss. We tried everything we could. " the doctor in the lab coat said to the family of 3.  
"We know doctor thank you for everything. "  
"Your welcome. " the doctor just watched the family sadly.  
'Poor kid. '

"Momma. "  
"O Ryoma. It will be ok she will always be with us. " burring his head into his mothers shirt he cried. He cried like he has never cried before. He cried for loosing his best friend. He cried for the one person that new him the most. He cried for his twin sister who was just a few minutes younger then him. She was his doubles partner. The one that he could open up too. The prankster of the two. She was Keiko Echizen and she was gone now.

For months her conditioned got worse and worse. They knew it would happen soon but not this soon. It's been 5 days since the doctor uttered those dreadful words. 4 days since the funeral. It's been almost a week since school.  
Walking into the grounds the young boys once beautiful golden eyes had dulled. Nothing seemed to make then sparkle. It's like part of his heart and soul was gone which wasn't far from the truth.

"Echizen! Where have you been?!"  
"Ochibi. I missed you. !"  
"Welcome back Echizen. Are you ok"  
"BUNING. O YA BABY. HES BACK!" Everyone was taking at once. Ryoma didn't care. Shrugging off his Sempai he walked away. The regulars watching in surprise.  
"Something's really wrong with ochibi. " Eiji whispered.  
"We can try to cheer him up at afternoon practice. It's time for class so let's go. "

All day Ryoma has just zoned out. Both caring about anything. Anyone who tried to talk to him couldn't get him to answer. He didn't even smirk or act cocky. Teachers and students alike we're wondering what was going on. Even durning tennis practice, he didn't act like he normally did. Everyone tried to fun out what was wrong. But he wouldn't say a word. Everyone was worried about him.

"I'm home." A dead voice mumble after walking threw the door.  
"Welcome home Ryoma. " a soft voice said out. Looking up he saw his cousin standing there looking a him sadly. Giving her a small sad smile he walked up to his room. Stopping at his door he looked across the hall. Deciding, he turned an opened that door. Inside was a room painted a sky blue. The walls were covered with pictures of the family. Of friends from America and the hospital. News paper clippings from their dad's youth were hung on the mirror of the vanity. A full size bed sat against the window with black sheer curtains. So you could sit on the bed and look out the window. Her clothes were put up. No one had the heart to box up this room just yet.

"Keiko. I miss you so much" Ryoma huge her pillow and laid on her bed crying. Sadly his mom and dad watched. Trying to figure out how to help him. They were all mourning but he was worse. That was his other half.

Ryoma set up with a start. Heart pounding. Every night he wakes up thinking it was all a dream but it wasn't. Crying from being so frustrated. And tired of hurting. He went to the bathroom. Looking at the mirror he saw a young boy with dull eyes.  
"It's not fair " he whispered."ITS NOT FAIR" he yelled out puncheon the mirror. Sliding down the wall he cried silently. Hoping he didn't wake anyone up. After a fee minutes went by. He grabbed a huge piece of the mirror. Starring at it he thought. And thought. An thought. What would she say.  
"I just want to be with my sister. " he thought sadly.  
Rolling his sleeve up all the way to his elbow. He brought the shared of glass down all the way to his wrist and hard as he could. Blood started to flow instantly. His eyes getting hazy he started rolling his other sleeve. By the time he brought the shard to his other arm he started getting light headed. Skidding the shared down his other arm he started falling over. Not even finishing cutting his other arm. Laying on his back Ryoma smiled for the first time in way felt like a life time.

When he was found it was to late.

The next day the papers had announced that Echizen Keiko had died from a doctors errors during surgery that should have saved her life. Under it. It said. Echizen Ryoma died on his bathroom floor wanting to be with his sister.  
Everyone was sad by the news not one person reliazes how bad and depressed he was. The regulars couldn't believe what they were hearing and reading. The parents of The two kids smiled sadly at the twin stones side by side. Knowing there happy with each other. Now one won't be without the other. Just like it was suppose to be. That's why twins share one soul that's split in two. So they always have each other even in death.

In the background you see two see through figures one boy and one girl holding hands and smiling. Walking till they disappear.


End file.
